A Friend Indeed
by AmoChan8878
Summary: You know, when you think about it...it probably REALLY sucks being chained to L.


Well, it looks like there was another short bit of silliness in me after all. Oh...and Roflcopterhelicopter. It's a bit of a running joke I have with a friend. I've also used the Roflcopter in the Yaoi Note series. If you're ever curious about it, it's on youtube under the profile of ttlynotKira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are a SHITTY friend, L!"

L paused his donut licking to turn slowly around in his chair. There stood Light, hands on his hips, looking very indignant.

"What ever seems to be the trouble, Light?"

"You know damn well what the trouble is."

L cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what the trouble is. And, unless you are planning on being unusually obstinate today, I won't know until you tell me."

Light huffed and proceeded to take enough air into his lungs to fuel his forth coming tirade.

"You're mean to me all the time. You spied on me with cameras-"

"I wasn't your friend then."

"NOT the POINT. AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Wow, L thought, he's really in an unhappy place right now.

"You ALWAYS accuse me of being Kira. And you keep spouting percentages at me. Plus, I don't think you even keep track of those numbers. I have been and according to you I have a 372 chance of being Kira at this point. And that's just ridiculous and stupid. You never let me sleep when I want to. You spill coffee on my crotch every chance you get. I still haven't figured out if it's because you want to render me sterile or if you just like the fact that you get to see me strip and change my clothes."

Light took another breath. He was really starting to get worked up. It looked like he was using this time to air out every single grievance he'd ever held inside of him.

"Are you done Light?" Please say yes, please say yes...

"Not even close. You pull at the chain all the time and on purpose and now I have sore spots on my wrist. I'm not even going to THINK about the number of times you've whistled at me to follow you, like I'm a...a PUPPY! I am not an animal! You throw strawberries and cherries at my head when you're bored. You have Watari short sheet the bed. You hide my toothbrush and when you're not hiding it, you've dipped it into sugar water."

"But, your reaction was priceless."

"Again, Not the POINT. Plus, you make me go on those stupid horrendous dates with Misa even though you KNOW I can't stand her. She's evil incarnate and annoying too. Then, you fight with me and KICK ME IN THE FACE! MY FACE, L! Have you NOT noticed my face! It's freaking glorious and you KICKED ME! You could have broken my nose! And then, on top of everything else...you won't let me be seme! Not once!"

L hadn't been expecting that last little bit. He couldn't control himself and his latest gulp of tea left his mouth at such a speed, even Jackie Gleason would have been proud.

"Light, we've already had this discussion. Not gonna happen"

" Why shouldn't it? I think I've earned it. You broke the Roflcopter and blamed me for it. But, that still isn't the issue here. THIS is...this is by far the most unacceptable thing you've EVER done!"

L warily eyed the now very angry teenager.

"And what, pray tell, is this most unacceptable thing?"

"THIS," Light said reaching into his top drawer. He pulled out his favorite pair of underwear, the lovely blue ones, and held them up for L to see. There, written in the front, in a black permanent marker, were the words 'Justice Will Prevail'.

L held a hand to his mouth and snorted.

"It's not funny! This is my favorite pair! And it's not just this one...you did it to the entire drawer! It's my underwear drawer! You KNOW I like everything in it just so! You are a SHITTY friend!"

And with that, Light stormed out of the room and into the bathroom to continue getting dressed for the morning.

L sighed. He actually hadn't done that to Light's underwear. It was nice to see that Watari also had a sense of humour. He ran a hand through his hair. Light was already in a bad mood today. L was very certain that Light was not going to be happy with what L had done to his toothpaste.

He heard a loud crash from the bathroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!"

L smiled. It was so much fun messing with Light.


End file.
